The Batman Gotham's Arkham Asylum
by Turtlesea
Summary: Joker, Two-Face and Penguin get sidekicks and are planning to turn Gotham into the real Arkham Asylum. Can Batman defeat them? A story based on The Batman series. Containes OC's.
1. Info

**The Batman - Gotham's Arkham Asylum**

This story is a story based on the série the batman and here is a brief info about the OC's (original character) that are edited to the story.

**Batman and the other characters (c) DC Comics.**

**Daniela Santos AKA Loony – **One of Jokers new sidekicks, has almost no fighting skills Loony do the other jobs that don't include muscle.

**Mariana AKA Nutcase – **The Joker second sidekick, is the opposide of Loony and she does the muscle jobs along side with Judy and Punch.

**Marta AKA Zombie Girl – **Two-face sidekick, does the computer work and sometimes muscle works. Wears a mask in daily life to hide her face.

**Vanessa AKA Pingu – **Penguin sidekick. Came out with all short of plans.

**Vahine AKA Batgirl – **Batman's sidekick, to help him defeat the vilains.

**Hope you Like it ^___^ **


	2. Loony's Night

Batman enters the old toy store also known as Joker's hideout. He walks silently through the factory, hiding in the shadows waiting to see Joker. He heard a noise. It was close, just right in front of him. He took one of the batwings soon as he heard laughter. It was strange, a little more...feminine. But he didn't care so he jumped ready to attack when...Nothing. He steped forward a little and notice a object... a box with a note on it, he read out loud:

''Knock, Knock''

Who's there? – a soft voice said.

He looked around, above and even bellow.

- Who's theeerree? – again the voice. He looked again but nothing. He runs trying to see where Joker was. He stoped in the front of the giant toy clown.

- Realy your gonna to keep me awaiting all night?

He heard the voice and he knew it was near. He looked around trying to find Joker but no sign.

- Ok. Then i begin! Knock, Knock!

Batman didn't see another way to find him, so he just had to make him keep talking.

– Who's there? – he reply with his cold voice.

- Not.

- Not who?

Without any previous warning Batman was kicked in the back and fall forward.

- Not Joker. – a evil silent voice said.

He turns around enters in a suprise state. There it was a feminine figurine stading behind him with the same grin as Joker, with hands on her hips, dressed in a very strange way. A black top, black gloves, a half shirt that ended under her left breast. Without even noticing Batman finds himself looking at her boobs. He mentaly slaps himself, seeing as she was wearing trousers with one leg tear apart just a little above her right knee and wearing a snicker and a sandal. A mask covering her face, white makeup, black lipstick and dark brown hair with a pigtail on her right side of the hair a ponytail on the left.

- What?... – he mumble. She prepared to attack again but he lauched the batwing. She lauched a harpon with a rope from her the pulse and escaped lift her to the top of the toy clown.

He looked to her, seeing that she was nothing a teenager so he didn't took her serious.

- Listen kid. I don't have time. So where is Joker?!

- Not here – she aswered with a voice that anoied him.

- Where is JOKER?!!! – Batman yelled pausing with every word.

- Not here. Jesus are you deaf? I though bats were blind.

''I don't have time for this'' he tough. For him she was just a kid trying to have his attecion. He turned to leave when...

- So your leaving? Is that means i can keep this diamond? – She said in a childish tone. ''The diamond that was stolen? she has it? ''He turned to her as she held the diamond on her hand.

- Weren't you leaving? Come on, off you go. – the same time she spoke this words she made a motion to Batman with her had tell him to go. He launch his harpon to get near her. She just step backawards.

- You know stealing is against the law?

She just shrugs. He extend his hand and said: - The diamond?

- But...awww can i keep him? – she said with the tone children do when they try to convince his parents to keep a pet. He just give her a cold look.

- Alright – he said with a disapointed look. She walks over to him and ready to give him the diamond... – AAAHHH!!! – Batman screamed. He was biten by Joker's hienas that now were digging their teeth in his shoulders.

- Opps! Forgot to feed the puppies. Well i think they like bat meat too. – She said with a guilty grin in her face and laugh a little.

Batman freed himself from the sharp teeth of the hienas and now was charging to the female in front of him. She launch again her arpon, that lift her towards the celling. Batman jumped and grabbed her waist. – wooh! Slow down bats. I'm not that kind of girl. – she shaked Batman down and they both fell on the top of a giant shell. – I mean we just meet. – She continue to mock. As he anger grew he finaly asks:

- Who are you?

- Name's Loony. But after a few more enconters i will let you call me Loon, 'kay dear? – and winks at him.

- What's you connection with Joker? – He asks.

The hienas come back to her side and she bents over to pat them. – You mean pops?

''Pops? Does Joker have a daugther?'' he though.

She continue to pat the hienas. – Let's just say i'm helping him. What you call them a sidekick?...Yes you can call me that.

''This is just Harleen Quinzell all over again'' – Didn't you see what happen to Harleen Quinzell? Joker is going to make the same with you.

She stands up and says – The new Harley Quinn? That's harsh Batsy! – she grabs a little ball from one of her trousers pocket and trows at Batman. The ball explodes right on the top of him and releases a gas with a meat smell – Dinner is served boys. – the hienas run towards Batman. Batman and the hienas were fighting till the hienas fell for the beating. He turned to Loony: - Hey if you don't like animals that much, why you dress up as a bat? And how many animals did you dress up before you choose the bat?

Of corse this made the Batman even madder, he charges and they started a fight. After a few minutes he started to notice something strange, she didn't attack. She was just dodging, mocking him and escaping with her arpon. ''She doesn't have any figthing skills'' he would use that as an advanted to him. He tried to hit her, but she miraclely hits him. ''OK, she doesn't have any skills but she knows how to deliver a mean punch''

Finaly he hits her as she falls on the ground. Laying there he approches her, she look like she is pain because she fell pretty hard on the ground. Ready to take her mask, he uncovers a little of the face skin removing a little of makeup. As he grabs the mask to take it off, she instantly gets up and licks a little his check. Disgust by her action he tries to shake her off. She runs away to the celing, standing in a colun. – Just like Jokers said. No taste in comedy. – When she was laughing a familiar voice was heard.

- Loony? Loony are you there? – it was Jokers voice. She grabs the radio and said hi.

- Changes of plans. Come back to the hideout. – He comands.

She looks to Batman with a disapointed look and agreed.

- Well Batsy, i think this date is over. It was fun. – With that she clap her hands two times and the hienas got down and run to the exit. She got down to exit when she notices Batman was comming her way. She throws a card and destroy the rope making Batman lauch another, but this time higher. When he lands she blows kiss to him and run away.

Batman stays there trying to understand the events that just happend. He also whipes her saliva off his face. She was realy a loony case.

------------------------ OMAKE ----------------------------

Loony: The new Harley Quinn? That's harsh Batsy!

Batman: Hey just Joker can call me BATSY!!!

Loony: I knew it. Tights and underwear outside the pants...Your gay aren't you?

Batman: SHUP UP!!!


	3. What a Nutcase

Arkham Asylum. Home of the most mentaly ill criminals of Gotham. Cell 259, prisioner 1258-459, name Harleen Quinzell AKA Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn again in Akham for helping her beloved "Mistah J", now sitting in a corner of her cell looking at the only window in those four walls with a miserable look on her face. "Mistah J..." she said over and over again. Blind love. Obession. This was what doctor Hugo Strange wrote on Harley's file to describe her feelings towards the Joker.

Harley was thinking how long the Joker will keep her there. Rescue. She wanted to be rescued by the Joker like always but three months had passed and she was still there. "Oh Mist..." Harley thoughts were interromped by the sound of an explossion. Sounds of a fight with the guards. Sounded like they were defeated. Harley got up as soon as she noticed someone in front of her cell. With one single kick the door of the cell fell.

- Mistah J?!!! – Harley said with happiness that soon faded when she realised the figure in front of her wasn't her beloved. – Who are you?

Joker was walking in circles on his new hideout (since the old one was found he had to find another one). Joker was getting impacient.... very impacient.

- Here the HECK ARE THEY?!!!

- Keep screaming like that and they will find us.

- Ahh...Loony – the clown did a big smile and walk towards her – How was your enconter with Batman, huh?

- Hmm... No taste in comedy, bossy, doesn't have any maners...no pops i think it won't workout. – she said the last part with a sad mocking voice. Joker just warp an arm around and says: - Good!... and there more fishes in the sea. – Joker said to her.

- And where's ... – Loony was interoped by a familiar voice.

- I'M BACK PUDDIN!!!! – Harley Quinn screamed announcing her arrival. She ran towards the Joker, who was now with his arms open to hug her. – Oh, Pudding! I miss ya so much!!!

- I missed you too Harley.

- And of corse, you two babies – she said to the hyenas seeing they were aproching. – but...uh....Mistah J who are these girls? – she pointed to Loony and the second girl who busted her from Arkham named Nutcase, who had a outfit similar to hers. Joker raised an eyebrow and smiled – Oh, them? They are my new sideckics.

- Mistah J. Ya replacing me? – she said with a worried look and tone.

- No, no. It's a new plan. A diferent kind of plan, so i need new help. Who bust you out is Nutcase and the other is Loony. – Loony greet her with a small hi.

- But why they have to be girls?

- Sigh. Nutcase is very strong and Loony not so strong (or at all) but she is smart. They just the type of help i need for this plan...and i had to ally with new scum.

- Hey, who are you calling scum? – said a scrachy voice. A small person move forward, wearing a tuxedo and an umbrella – Tweek, tweek.

- Penguin...- said the Joker. Seeing another person next to the penguin, he made an observation – So i, see you got new help too. – a girl step in. Also wearing a tuxedo. – Her name is Pingu. I already had the muscle i just need the brain now.

The Penguin other sideckicks jumped and land next to him. Joker simply said:

- Very nice...ah and last but not least...Here's TWOFACE!!!! – from the shadows appeard a person, tall, muscled and dress in a two part colored tuxedo. – Thank you Joker. And now, since we are all together let me introduce you to my sidekick. – a girl with short black hair, only long in the edges, her face was half torn apart and she was wearing a black and silver jacket (My chemical romance Black Parade jacket) black pants and white shoes.

Out of nowhere Loony spoke:

- So your name is like Zombie Girl?

- Yeah.

- Oh! OK.

Joker cough loud, meaning that he wanted this chit chat over. Harley just watched with a confused expression and not understanding what was going on she shouted:

- NOW WAIT A MINUTE!!!! I want explanations right now, and....and why all your new sidekicks are girls?!

- Meaning there are not gay? – Loony spoke once again. Nutcase, Pingu and Zombie Girl started to laugh a little.

- GIRLS QUIET!!!!!!!! – All there new bosses screamed. After a few seconds of silence Joker started talking – Well now that we are all here, and now that everyone know each other...LET THE DESTROCION OF GOTHAM'S BEGIN!

- and Batman – penguim add.

- Yes! Girls! – Joker turned to his new sidekicks – Go and introduce yourselves to Gotham City.

- Great idea Joker. Zombie Girl, you too. – TwoFace said. Penguim made a motion to his sidekick also. Soon the girls were out. After a few minutes TwoFace spoke – About that new plan, Joker...


End file.
